Outlanders
by XIIIth Hazard
Summary: For 4 brothers life at an orphanage was normal. That is until they were forced to move to the loud and restless city of New York. And then things started to get – "weird." (Human AU)
1. Prologue

This idea has been floating around in my head for a while now and I finally decided to write it down.

This is my first _"Human"_ /Alternate Universe so please be nice… X)

Leonardo is 17, Raphael; 16, Donatello; 15 and Michelangelo is 14

XD

This is gonna be fun

* * *

 _ **Outlanders**_

Prologue:

Leo sighed before turning to look up at the building squished between Star Bucks coffee and City Hall and collected himself, as he slowly exited the police car, where he had only to wait a second or two for the officer to walk around from his side of the vehicle; allowing the teen to follow him up the stairs to the door.

"Beth." The uniform clad man called, as he held the door open momentarily for Leo to duck inside after him then proceeded to walk further into the room looking around the desk for the person who should have been manning it.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here." A woman complained as she meandered from the next room with several folders in her arms. "Leo." She proclaimed upon seeing him and absent-mindedly thrust the papers into the officer's arms, causing him to struggle slightly for a grip on the stack as the woman circled the desk and talk to the kid face-to-face. "How ya doin sweetie?"

"Fine." Leo stated with a small smile. "I'm sorry about this." He added immediately.

"It's gonna be okay." She said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder and attempted to fix his mess of black hair as much as she could. "It wasn't anything serious and the jerk probably deserved it anyway."

"Don't _encourage_ him, Beth." The officer insisted.

"Oh shut up, Paul." She ordered; waving away his argument like it was a particularly annoying fly, with left him to respond with the loud sigh of someone who dealt with this kind of thing all the time before he moved to place the files on her desk and pulled a set of keys from his belt.

"Come on kid, I'll take ya in." He proclaimed as he walked up to a door and Leo gave one last smile to Beth before following the officer.

They didn't say a word as they walked; with left Leo with no risk of distraction while he ignored the holding cells where various members of gangs and hoodlums sat around swearing up a storm and generally being unpleasant to each other.

He only looked up again when Paul suddenly stopped and couldn't help but sigh again as the man unlocked the cell on the end to reveal his slightly younger brother sprawled out on the bench like he owned the place.

"I see they gave you your own _cage_ this time." Leo declared sourly, causing Raph to open a single eye, as if he wasn't worth the effort of opening both.

"And I see _you_ forgot ta take yur happy pill again." He commented dryly.

"That's enough ya two." Paul stated as he pulled his key from the lock. "Raphael, yu're free ta go."

"Thank you, officer." Leo proclaimed respectfully as Raph threw his legs over the bench and strolled over to the door with his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, thanks man." He added choosing not to make eye contact with his brother.

"Just do me a favor and stay out a trouble." Paul declared morally. "Yu're a good kid; I'd hate ta see somethin' happen ta ya." With this he proceeded to ruffle Raph's hair slightly before walking away to let them talk. However it took nearly minute of silence in the man's wake to finally find the two brothers making eye contact, but only _momentarily_.

"Let's go home." Leo stated simply and turned to walk away without another word, leaving Raph to mutter something under his breath before following.

…

"Ya always gotta take the high road, don't cha?" Raph yelled to his brother, as they walked down the sidewalk outside the station. "Well if ya gotta be all high an mighty, ya could at least tell me how ' _wrong_ _I was_.'" He added loudly, even though his brother was plenty close enough that there was no need for the volume.

"Would it do any good?" Leonardo asked without looking back, causing Raph to just stuff his hands in his jacket pockets and glare at the window of a building they were passing. "I don't tell you what to do because I _like_ _it_ , Raph." He added sagely. "I do it because the things you like to do are _illegal_."

"For yar information; that jack-wad was the one that started it, not me." Raph complained.

"Yeah and like every other time; _you_ had to be the one to _finish_ it, right?" Leo countered.

"Here's an idea, instead a automatically thinking it's all _my_ fault, you could _trust_ me for once and actually take _my_ side." Raph stated demandingly.

"I do trust you." Leo insisted; finally turning around to face him.

"Ya got a funny way a showing it." Raph yelled back, getting right up in his face.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." Leo stated; calmly taking a step back, so they could talk normally again.

"I can take care a myself." Raph insisted quickly.

"I know you can." Leo shouted back suddenly angry as well. "But what if you take on the wrong ' _jack_ - _wad_ ' next time? What if he has a _gun_?Is it really so wrong for me to _worry_ about my _brother_?"

Raph opened his mouth to protest that but for some reason he couldn't think of anything to say.

"I _get it_ Raph, you don't like it here." Leo started again. " _None_ of us do." He added in a calmer voice as he really _did_ understand where his brother was coming from. The orphanage where they had lived all their lives had shut down forcing them to transfer to New York where it was loud and crime ridden.

They had barely been there a month and already Raph was on a first name basis with at least half of the local police officers, mostly for taking out his rage and frustration on gangs of street thugs; which was probably the only reason he hadn't been put away for the rest of his life.

But what's more was that his brother had never really been as _angry_ as he was now. True he'd always had a knack for hitting things when they ticked him off and usually took a great deal of pleasure in it. But this was different; he seemed to almost actively pursue things to punch.

Like he was on the _hunt_

"I don't care how much you want it to be different; you're still my _little_ brother, Raph, and it's my _job_ to worry about you." Leo insisted after another minute before turning to walk away again, leaving Raphael to think over his words.

…

They didn't say anything more for the rest of the trip, even as they walked up the short set of stairs and through the orphanage's front door at exactly 12 minutes past 1:00 o'clock in the morning.

"What are you guys still doing up?" Leo demanded upon seeing his remaining two brothers lounging on the lobby bench.

"Mikey wanted to wait for you." Donnie answered as his only little brother remained crashed-out in his lap; dead to everything but his dreams.

"Doesn't look like he succeeded." Leo commented with a laugh as he moved to ruffle Mikey's shocking blond hair and smiled at the little joy his baby brother could give him; even in his slumber.

He was about to carry the little pest to bed himself when Raph walked up to perform the task instead. "I got it." He said before effortlessly lifting Mikey into his arms; so gently that the kid didn't even stir, then headed down the hall to their room leaving his older brother to make a move to follow before noticing that he was _alone._

"Donnie?" He asked noticing how his remaining sibling had more or less remained where he was as they moved around him, just watching the floor in deep thought. "Everything's okay, he's not in any trouble." Leo reported trying to calm his brother's overactive mind.

"That's not it." He answered before reaching up to rub his temple in clear discomfort causing Leo to sit next to him on the bench.

"Another headache?" He asked rubbing his brother's back gently in an attempt to provide some comfort.

"I'm starting to think this _city_ doesn't agree with me." Donnie complained sourly before moving to stand up, only to reach for the wall as he nearly lost his balance.

"Hey easy!" Leo ordered getting up to catch him before he fell and quietly took him to their room down the hall before heading to the bathroom for some aspirin and a glass of water.

"Get some sleep bro." He stated once the task was done and Don quietly lay back against his pillow to close his eyes. "Everything's gonna be fine." He added in a whisper, more to himself than anyone, yet his brother still responded with a simple 'yeah,' even though Leo knew it would be a cold day in July before one of his little white lies managed to fool Donatello.

* * *

I really don't know how _long_ this story will last before I run out of ideas. I'm kind of hoping that by posting it I'll be jump started. But until then; I will post a chapter every " _Thursday."_

And for those who want to know what they **_look_** like, I've made a picture of the guys as _human,_ it's on my Deviant Art page, User Name: XIIIthHazard.

;)


	2. Chapter 1: Routine

Chapter 1: Routine

Despite being completely worn-out Leo didn't sleep at all that night so when he heard the other kids in the hall preparing for school he was officially exhausted. Donnie of course was the first of them to officially stir though, which wasn't unusual as the kid seemed to run on pure determination and coffee instead of _sleep_ like the rest of humanity.

"Come on Mikey." Don yawed as he rubbed the tiredness from his eyes before turning to give the bed next to his a look. "Mikey, get up!" He ordered dryly. "We gotta go to school."

"5 more minutes." Mikey muttered sleepily and Leo couldn't help but smile as the familiar banter began.

"Yeah and in 5 minutes you'll want 5 more minutes and 5 minutes after that you'll want another 5 minutes and so on and so on." Donnie stated impressively without getting tongue-tied, as he made his bed while simultaneously kicking his little brother's to wake him up again.

"Honestly Donnie, didn't anyone ever tell ya ' _normal_ kids _don't_ like school?'" Raph asked as he too rolled out of bed, prompting Leo to finally sit up as well.

"That's no excuse not to better ourselves." Donnie insisted as he finally managed to pry the covers from Mikey's hands and throw them back, which caused the poor kid to literally _hiss_ before scurrying under his pillow in an attempt to escape the dreaded morning sun.

"Your turn." Donnie proclaimed toward Leo as he finally gave up and headed for breakfast.

"Come on, Mikey." Leo stated calmly, digging deep into his big brother well of patience as he attempted to pull away the pillow, but it took the poor guy at least another 3 minutes to eventually drag Mikey to the hall and another minute and a half to convince him that he had the strength to walk on his own which in turn made them both _late_ to breakfast.

So unfortunately by the time they got there the food had all but been absorbed by the other kids, leaving them with a messily bowl of fruit to share between the two of them. But thankfully Donnie and Raph thought ahead and saved them some of their own, so the hunger would be bearable 'til lunch.

"Hey Don?" Leo asked as he absent-mindedly reached over to stop Raph from strangling the life from Mikey who had managed to expertly pierce a piece of food on the end of Raph's spiky brown hair; using only the flinging power of his fork. "You okay?" He finally added.

"No!" The poor kid moaned clutching at his head in pain as his migraine returned with a vengeance. However before anyone could say anything else he suddenly grabbed his mouth and ran from the room.

His brothers quickly made to follow him, glad that most everyone was already gone, as kids tended to be rather cruel when it came to making fun of someone for their misfortune.

"Hey, take it easy." Raph insisted as he knelt down to pat his brother's back who continued to empty his stomach into the toilet.

"Mike, go tell Mrs. Addy." Leo ordered and the little guy promptly disappeared to perform the task. "Gees, where did that come from?" He added more to himself reaching down to push Donnie's hair out of the way as he threw up again.

"Oh dear, what's happened?" A woman stated as she entered the bathroom with Mikey in tow.

Mrs. Addy was a grumpy, slightly overweight woman in her 40's, with color died hair that didn't successfully hide the gray underneath, a face that only possessed a few laugh lines and a _scowl_ that came way too naturally to make anyone that had to see her on a daily basis feel comfortable.

But despite all that she was good at her job and meant well.

"Poor thing, you must have gotten that bug that's going around." She proclaimed reassuringly as Donnie finally finished his – _business_ and leaned back against Raph's chest to take in some air. "Let's get him into bed, doesn't look like he's going anywhere today." She ordered, earning a groan from the teenager as she left to make a phone call to the school.

"Honestly Donnie you're the _only_ person I know that can make that sound terrible." Mikey joked as Raph hauled him back to their room.

"I'd rather go to school than be _sick_." Donnie countered honestly.

"True."

"Okay come on." Mrs. Addy interrupted a minute later while she maneuvered the phone to her other ear. "The rest a you are going to be late. Now get out of here." She ordered sternly.

"But –" Mikey started again only to be promptly interrupted.

"No 'buts.' Out!" She commanded pointing toward the front door before leaving them to say their goodbyes and escape from the building before the woman attempted to beat them off with a broom.

…

"Where are you going?" Leo demanded of Raph just before their 4th period when his brother closed his locker and started heading toward the main doors.

"Playin' hooky." He declared with a grin.

"Oh no." Leo complained. "You're already in enough trouble."

"Will ya relax _mom_ , it's my free period, I was just gonna go check on Don." He countered truthfully.

"It's not like they don't know how to take care of sick kids Raph, he's fine."

"Yeah well they've never had ta deal with _Donnie_ before. You know how he gets, if someone's not there ta make sure he sleeps; he's just gonna spend all day playin' with his gadgets."

"He's got ya there bro." Mikey put in as he closed his own locker causing Leo to sigh.

"Fine, go. But you better be back before next period." He ordered as his slightly younger brother started walking away, only earning himself a simple wave over the shoulder for his trouble.

"Why do I bother?" Leo asked no one particular before reaching out to grab the back of Mikey's hoodie as the dipstick attempted to escape as well. "And where do you think _you're_ going?"

"I was just –"

"Going to your next _class_." Leo finished sternly as he steered the little twit in the other direction before kicking him lightly in the rear to get him moving.

…

Raph made sure to sneak about so no one saw him enter the orphanage again, only to find that it was more or less empty, leaving him to laugh lightly to himself as he had always wondered what they did when the kids weren't around.

'They're all probably out getting' _massages_ or somethin'.' He thought to himself as he walked to their room, however upon entering he quickly noticed that something or rather someone was _missing_.

"Damn it Donnie." He swore at the wall before heading back out to check the halls for his sibling. However upon discovering that the bathroom as well was void of one smart-ass brother he became a little more than mildly annoyed.

He was about to head back to the room and look for clues to his whereabouts when something caught his attention at the far end of the hall and he quietly made his way toward it to have himself a look-see.

"Has that always been there?" He asked the door around the corner; which was emitting a strange purple-ish light from the window, making it look like one of those photo maker rooms, not that he had ever been down this way to know for sure if they _had_ one.

He was about to check it out when a door opened somewhere nearby and he quickly ducked into a closet as another caretaker known as Miss Conway headed for the front of the building, reading something in her hand in a generally distracted fashion which allowed Raph to quietly sneak back out and down the mystery hallway.

As he neared the door a rather sudden pain flared in his temple and he absentmindedly reached up to rub it away, though he remained unconcerned as it had become a _usual_ thing to happen since they'd moved to the city. However as he got right up to the window and made to look inside; something suddenly nagged at him that he really shouldn't be there.

However he only stubbornly shook off the feeling and quickly took a peek inside the room only to find a couple more caretakers who he'd rarely seen but knew as Mrs. Campbell and Mr. – K something.

But when the man moved aside so Raph could see what else was inside his heart stopped. For in the center of the room was what could only be described as an _operating table_ \- and _Donnie_ was the patient.

* * *

Well that escalated quickly … o.o

Chapter 2: We Can Run {Coming Next Thursday}


	3. Chapter 2: We Can Run

Hope everyone enjoyed their holidays ;)

* * *

Chapter 2: We Can Run

Before he even realized what he was doing; Raph burst through the doors causing the two adults inside to turn around wildly.

"Get away from him?" He ordered loudly; swinging a punch with everything he had at the man which only left him in pain of his own. "What the?" He asked as he held his hand in discomfort before looking up to find that the man had not only seemed unfazed by the attack, but had remained on his feet with the same bored expression.

But of course there was one little thing _missing_ – and that being the guy's freaking _face_.

"You're a _robot_?" Raph asked in shock, feeling for all the world like he'd just falling into a comic book as the machine reached out to take hold of his arm. "Let go!" He demanded before the thing started dragging him away from Donnie with little effort.

"No! Leave him alone!" He called back as he noticed the woman moving back to the table to continue with whatever they had been doing to his brother before the interruption, which caused the teen's anger to rise in a way that he's never experienced before.

"I said LEAVE HIM ALONE!" He screamed at the top of his lungs before swinging out at the robot once again, but this time his strike _connected_. His fist ultimately _crushed_ the metal head like it was tinfoil leaving him slightly shocked until he remembered what he was doing and broke away as the machine crumbled to the ground finally allowing him to run back to Donnie.

"Get away!" He ordered the woman, lifting his fists threateningly which caused her to quickly jump back, clearly getting the picture that he was not to be trifled with. Immediately using the time to collect his brother; Raph then turned back to the door and ran, ignoring the protests of the female robot as he high-tailed it down the hall nearly running straight into Mrs. Conway as he did.

"Raphael, what –" She started to ask in shock but he wasn't willing to give her the chance to finished the question as he was more concerned about getting himself and his brother out of that building before the robots caught up with them.

"Get away from me!" He ordered in a panic, quickly throwing a fake punch in an attempt to scare her away.

When she shrieked in terror he knew immediately that she wasn't a robot, but that only meant to him that she was _in on it_ ,and as two other caretakers stuck their heads out of their offices to see what was going on Raph made sure to avoid them like the plague as he ran for the front door again.

However when he looked back to see if anyone was catching up to him, he only found Mrs. Campbell calmly walking after him like something out of a horror movie, though by then he had thankfully reached the door and jumped the flight of steps in a single bound to land on the _public_ sidewalk which he felt provided him a small level of protection as he ran back toward the school; all the while chanting under his breath.

"This isn't happening, this isn't happening."

…

"Raph?" Donnie mumbled as said teen ran down the halls of the school, still carrying his brother like he weighed less than a feather.

"Donnie." Raphael responded, quickly maneuvering him around as he could sit him on a bench. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He answered in a confused manner. "What's going on?"

"Ya wouldn't believe me if I told ya." Raph declared as he looked around in an attempt to right his mind again and remember which classroom Leo and Mikey were in. "Just stay here okay, I'll be right back." He commanded before getting up to run down the hall toward the science room.

Of course once he got there he managed to make an even _bigger_ scene than he would have originally by pulling the door right off its hinges in an attempt to open it. But he'd have to be forgiven for not really giving a shit at the moment.

"What in the world?" The teacher declared in shock as the teen moved to avoid her, not willing to risk interacting with _anyone_ in fear that they were all working with the machines.

"Raph?" Leo's voice brought him out of his panic attack and he quickly looked around to find his older brother on his feet at his desk; looking at him with a worried expression.

"Leo, we gotta go, we gotta go _right_ _NOW_!" He ordered rushing over to collect his sibling, forcing part of his brain to recognize that his strength seemed to be on _overdrive_ and worked to avoid hurting him.

"Raph, what's going on?" Leo asked again as he was bullied from the room.

"Raphael, what is the meaning of this?" The teacher ordered suddenly right in his personal space causing him to jump like a frightened deer.

"Get away from me!" Raph called in a panic leaving her to stand there in shock as he started forcing Leo to move again.

"Raph, _wait_ – what is –" He started to complain again until his brother rounded on him.

"NO Leo, we can't _wait_. We gotta get Mikey and get out a here."

"What, why?"

"I'll explain later –" Raph started again only to look over Leo's shoulder and see something he really did want to.

"Your brother is _sick_." The robot known more commonly as _Mrs. Campbell_ stated calmly as she pulled Donnie to his feet. "He should not be at school." She added sternly as Don attempted to pull away from her, more in response to the way Raph was staring at her in horror then his own concern, but then her grip tightened around his arm like an iron rod and the message became clear.

"Hey." He complained loudly. "That _hurts_."

"Let him go!" Raph ordered putting his fists up, ready to fight her but she promptly pulled Donnie around to use as a shield, forcing him to back up again.

"Hey!" Leo got in now, none too happy with the way she was treating his sibling. "Let him go."

"You will come with me now." She proclaimed casually as if she did this kind of thing everyday, but for all they knew she _did_.

"Forget that, let him go!" Raph commanded angrily, but her only response was to twist Donnie's arm behind his back and bare down on him so that they actually heard something _pop_ ; causing him to cry out in pain.

"Stop it!" Leo ordered loudly, nearly ready to flat-out attack her by this point, only stopping as he realized that would only cause more torture for Donnie.

"You will come with me now." She repeated just before her head became lost in the confines of the giant _Viking head_ that had stood with its body at the end of the hall only moments before.

Thankfully this caused her to release Donnie and Raph was at his side in a moment, leaving the woman to continue struggling to release herself as none other than – _Mikey_ quietly walked out from behind her with a slightly bemused look about him.

"Hey guys." He called with a little wave in their direction just before Mrs. Campbell broke free of the giant head with a freaky ray of light; allowing her to turn toward the youngest with glowing red eyes.

"Mikey, get over here." Leo ordered and their little brother promptly bolted toward them allowing Leo to collect him before the four started running again.

"What is going on?" Donnie demanded as he managed to keep up with his brothers; even though he was clearly still sick (or otherwise) and was now forced to hold his injured arm to his body, unable to move it without feeling pain.

"Just keep running!" Leo commanded looking back to find the woman walking down the hall after them once more.

"That's gonna be a problem." Mikey announced as they all came to a screeching halt in response to a whole heard of Mr. K _lookalikes_ walking around the corner to block their getaway.

"What the heck?" Donnie responded in shock as Leo looked around for another escape only to find a second group of them charging down a hall on their right.

"Get down!" He called as he rushed to tackle his brothers out of the way, only to hit a nearby wall where the weirdness continued and they proceeded to _phase_ right _through_ it into the thankfully empty classroom on the other side.

" _Whoa_!" Mikey proclaimed understandably flabbergasted by this, "Okay – when did you turn into a super hero?" He added nervously.

"It was somethin' they _did_." Raph told them as they got back to their feet. "They were doin' somethin' ta Donnie when I found him, they must have done it ta _us_ too."

"They _were_?" Donnie asked in confusion before the door to the room suddenly started to shake as someone pounded on it from the other side.

"We'll discuss it _later_." Leo ordered as he got them moving again, quickly heading for the windows where they were able to finally escape the mad house, only to look back through the glass and discover the robots had knocked down the blockage and were coming after them again.

"Go, go, go!" Leo commanded as he pushed his siblings ahead of him and they rushed into the city, never once stopping to look back at what they were leaving behind.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Professor {Coming Next Thursday}


	4. Chapter 3: The Professor

The Professor in the '03 series was never actually "named" so I decided to just use the name of his voice actor. Nether of whom I own; because copy right and slavery is bad.

Lol

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 3: The Professor

The kids didn't stop running until it was nearly dark and they found themselves at the junk yard which seemed to be the only place they could hide where people were not likely to be hanging out.

"Dudes, I know I always said I wanted to be a super hero, but this was _not_ what I had in mind." Mikey admitted sourly as they took shelter in a den of rusted cars and assorted metal parts just before the sound of _thunder_ caught their attention causing them all to look up at the sky in realization that a storm was blowing in.

"Figures." Raph complained angrily. "As if we didn't have _enough_ problems." He muttered before movement from his other two brothers had him looking toward the back of the den.

"Donnie, stop _moving_." Leo ordered as his smarter sibling tried to rub his injured arm in an attempt to sooth the pain he was experiencing, now that his adrenalin had returned to normal levels he realized just how _badly_ he was really hurt. "I think she dislocated his shoulder." Leo complained angrily causing Raph to move over and hold onto Donnie's other side, so they could attempt to right it.

"No, no, no, no." Donnie chanted shooing them away forcefully. "Look, I love you guys, but you have no idea what you're _doing_." He informed them truthfully.

"Well what do ya _want_ us ta do, take ya to a hospital and tell 'em a _robot_ attacked ya?" Raph countered causing Donnie to wince as he realized he had a point there.

"It's only gonna get _worse_ Donnie, we need to correct it." Leo put in kindly.

"I know, I know, but –" Donnie began again only to be interrupted.

"Well – what have we here?" A new voice suddenly asked causing them all to whip around in a panic to find a homeless man smiling at them from outside, but his grin slowly vanished as he took them in. "You four look as though you've had a pretty rough day."

"Yeah, ya could say that." Raph agreed as he took a step forward to put himself between this stranger and his family. "Now go away." He ordered causing the man to adopt a look of true sadness in his eyes.

"I'd love ta boys, but you're in my _home_." He announced causing the teens to start a bit before looking around at the den. Now that he mentioned it; it did in fact look as though someone was _living_ there.

"Oh." Mikey answered simply leaving the man to smile again as he slowly made his way inside with them, just as the rain started to fall.

"Don't worry yourself none." He announced calmly as he reached back outside to pull down several tarps in an attempt to keep the warmth in. "I am Professor Dan Green." He introduced with a polite bow. "And there's plenty of room for all of us." He added kindly before moving to set his pack in the corner causing the four teenagers to crowd into the one opposite him, trying to stay as far away from the man as they could as he moved to sit on something that looked suspiciously like a bed.

"Now – did I hear you say someone was _hurt_?" The professor requested gently as he took them in again with a small smile. "I'm no doctor, but I once taught a medical class, perhaps I can help."

This caused the brothers to look at each other before turning to Donnie; who was clearly not very happy about any of this, but was in so much pain by this point that he was willing to try anything.

So before Raph and Leo could get overprotective again he stood up and walked over to the man; making sure to hold his arm immobile so it didn't cause him any more discomfort.

"You were lucky." The man spoke up again after taking a few minutes to check him over. "There's no serious damage, but your shoulder will need to be straightened."

"Can you do it?" Donnie responded causing the man to frown at him.

"You know the hospital will take you in, even if you do not have money." He informed them kindly.

"I don't think we can go to the hospital." Leo answered leaving the man to look at him before letting out a soft sigh and nodded in understanding.

"I don't know what kind of trouble you've gotten yourselves into, but I can see you are good kids." The professor informed them before gently reaching out to touch Donnie's shoulder again. "Take a breath for me." He instructed and Don did as he was told. "Now try to relax, let the weight go." He continued as he carefully began to move to the arm while simultaneously turning the joint.

"Easy." The man stated kindly when Donnie began to whine slightly. "We're almost there." He added as he continued to gently rotate his arm before a sickening pop announced that it had fallen back into the place, which was quickly drowned out by Donnie's scream of pain.

Raph was quickly by his side again; letting his younger brother to lean into him as he struggled to move past the agony and allow the man to carefully wrap his arm up close to his chest, making it immobile once more. Though this time in a more comfortable position.

"There, that should do it." He proclaimed. "Try not to move it for a few days and you should be fine."

"Thank you." Donnie offered even though he was still in clear discomfort, but he could feel it starting to dissipate now that the damage had been corrected.

"If you don't mind me asking." The professor continued worriedly. "Who did this to you?" He finished causing the four to look at each other again which had the man adopting another sad expression. "Was it your _parents_?" He asked then, clearly they would not be the first kids he had met who had suffered under the hand of their so-called guardians.

"No." Leo spoke up, figuring that he had at the very least earned an explanation. "We're orphans." He explained. "We were just transferred here a few months ago; everything was _fine_ until – until it started going _crazy_." He admitted sourly

"I see." The professor stated in understanding before beginning again. "In that case, you are welcome in my home."

"Okay, you're cool." Mikey informed him after a moment of pause, causing the man to smile.

* * *

Well… I'm sorry to say this, but it looks like I might have jumped the gun with this story. I thought I had found a way of continuing it but in the end it didn't work, so after this I'm going to need a little time to get it back on track.

I'm hoping to have it fixed by next Thursday but unfortunately it may take a few weeks before you see a new chapter.

But I promise to continue working on it.

Chapter 4: Safe House {Coming soon}


End file.
